federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmine Davenport nee Dorr
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Jasmine Forsythe (Mirror) Ensign Jasmine-Lily Dorr (played by Kristen Bell) is the over adventurous adrenaline junkie who has recently been enjoying her new found freedom of adulthood. Working on her degree in Bioengineering, she has hopes of combining the studies of both her parents into one. When she got pregnant, however, things changed and she is currently working as a nurse while being a more dedicated mother and wife. Family Information Immediate Family Born March 03, 2381, Jasmine is the only daughter between divorced parents Naryanna Dorr (2353) and Deke Forsythe (2350). Shortly after Jasmine's birth, her biological father began to have emotional distress prompted by the death of this mother. In a mental breakdown, he filed for divorce and left Earth. The ship he was on was attacked and Deke was presumed dead in late 2381. Naryanna, wishing to move on with her life went back to Deep Space Nine where she eventually married long time friend Eben Dorr (2334) and Jasmine's last name was change from Forsythe to Dorr. Jasmine has no full-blooded siblings. Her half-siblings include Zuri Dorr (2382) and Indira Dorr (2382), as well as step-siblings, Tucker Dorr (2376) and Nerys Dorr (2381). Often feeling as though she has been lost in the mix, Jasmine finds it necessary to place herself in potentially dangerous situations as a way to draw attention to herself. Jealous of her siblings, Jasmine has developed a penchant for extreme sports (space diving, cliff diving or ice climbing). This behaviour has led to several incidents of injury. One in particular sparked the interest of security when her brother, Tucker, was accidentally mistaken for her husband. Jasmine also has a half-sibling on her biological fathers side, Andrew Forsythe (2380) with Cadence Maddix. In 2401, Ferran Ron'ik married her mother as a Napean second in hopes of being able to conceive legit children and return to the Napean home world. Ferran once dates Jasmine's sister Zuri. Extended Family Jasmine is sister-in-law to Kennedy Frobisher (through Indira). Children Jodelle Dorr-Davenport Born December 15, 2400 Jodelle is the first child between Jasmine and Cord Davenport. Conceived by accident when Cord thought he was on 6 month injections and Jasmine didn't think she was fertile until 25, Jodelle was born despite all odds and her mother still managed to get through medical school. Cord, nervous about being a father did not take well to the news at first. Her middle name is Kennedy after Cord's best friend and Jasmine's brother-in-law Kennedy Frobisher. Personal Life Aiden Grazier In November of 2381, Jasmine was on a date when her boyfriend stood her up. Feeling disenchanted, she went to leave but was approached by Aiden Grazier, the son of the restaurant's owner. They seemed to hit it off and she was happy to invite Aiden along on her extreme adventures. Jasmine was more disappinted, however when Aiden couldn't keep up with her level of entertainment. Getting more serious, Jasmine and Aiden were caught making out by her father. The embarassing moment caused their break up and they have only been friends since March of 2382. Tobias al-Khalid In December of 2382, Jasmine met Tobias al-Khalid, a fellow member of the Red Squad where her sister Indira was serving. At a dance, they ran into each other only to discover their shared interest in extreme activites. Before Tobias had to ship out again on the USS Valiant, they struck up a brief romance, but then called it off because Jasmine was uninterested in having anything long distance and Tobias needed to concentrate on his graduating year. They met up again in the summer when Jasmine offered to help Tobias with some family drama. The drama was too heated, however and not condusive to furthering a relationship, prompting them to continue to remain friends. After her brief break up with Cord the two got physical, but this was short lived as Cord soon returned. Cord Davenport Wishing to lose her virginity, Jasmine activity sough out Cord Davenport because he was a known stud and friend of her sisters from Red Squad. Keeping it a secret that she was a virgin, Cord found out after it was too late. Since then, they continued to have intimate relations and Jasmine got pregnant in July of 2400. Cord, unsure what he wanted to do about it, transferred away from Earth. Having second thoughts, he came back to the planet and the couple moved in together in November of 2400. Starfleet Academy Joining the Academy at 16, Jasmine was able to excell in her highschool to get into early admissions in 2397. She entered into the medical engineering field with a focus on Bioengineering - a union of her parents sciences of nanite technologies and engineering. Currently in forth year, Jasmine is expected to graduate in 2401. Commendations '''Cadet Star: '''Given to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. Category:Napean Category:Terran Category:Future Plots Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:Medical Category:Katrina's Character